


Assorted poetry

by Marionette_Ame



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame
Summary: A compilation of my noblesse poems from fics, rps, etc. May be spoilery, and some works which the poems are for may not be published yet, if ever.
Kudos: 3





	1. Untitled

Untitled

_Grace of the heavens unto the soil,_

_Burns skin as it falls into awaiting arms and struggles against the soul,_

_Who can despise you, in this world what is your role?_

_Who can alarm you, loathe you, even with all their schemes they know you will foil?_

_Devoid of hate, you love freely,_

_And how lucky are those who you do!_

_Paling, frothing, rivers uphold you,_

_Rejoice! For you have destroyed me, captured me, completely._

-Karias Blerster for Mevek Agvain

They always come back (fic)


	2. Atlantis

Atlantis

_Atlantis, she sings for me,_

_Low and sweet, honeyed,_

_Sorrow lines her speech, grief her hands,_

_And tears adorn her face like fading pearls._

_Often I hear her call my name in the night as I sleep,_

_But she is gone when I drag myself from its cage,_

_My arms empty, bed cold._

_She calls in the day too,_

_In crowds, and empty halls, empty fields, empty streets,_

_Desperate,_

_I chase after her voice._

_Where is she?_

_The land knows not of her._

_Where is she?_

_The skies do not see her._

_Where is she?_

_Fire cannot burn her._

_The depths have taken her, a place so deep,_

_My heart shall never reach her,_

_She will be lost forevermore._

_Oh Atlantis,_

_Weeping in the sea._

-Karias Blerster for Mevek Agvain

They always come back (fic)


	3. Untitled

Untitled

_For the queen of a eucalyptus garden, sat high above,_

_Do you think of yourself as heather that you must be so distant? Is it for fear that you are in this state, or is it an aftereffect of the view? An offering of a different one; would that please you? Or will it only be an added insult?_

_I only wish for these red carnations to fade, so I may look upon you without seeing you wreathed in them for they are only a product of my own mind. Even if the red is beautiful against you – and how I long to see it blossom in your hair – may I learn of such beauty one day – and may you let it be me who is witness to it first – it is but a distorted reality that is unjust. Undeserving._

_It must be sinful to feel that way for you who is not only mine, but the fleur de lys of our people. Do you know how much you invoke with your presence? With your words and the way you move? How much can you do before the world offers itself to you at your feet, begging for the sweet release from the throes of longing they suffer. It is as if you possess all that one lacks and needs for. Not in a way of cruelty, but in the way that you thread Queen Anne's Lace around your arms and fingers with nothing more than a light touch, and the form of allspice flowers that is left wherever you step._

_And is that not why when you come they whisper ‘Angelica’? You do not hear it but it is there for you are revered. Not for your throne but your mercy. For the love of your people that is returned._

_And I feel more than just that simple emotion! It causes whispers of much more that have never come near you but I am willing to let them. In fact my heart strains to tell them to you but not here. Not in ink. Let me tell them to you when one day we are close and I am allowed nearer than any other. Only then will you ever know the secrets of a room with words burnt. May that day come, be it soon or late for it will be divine if it comes at all. Just as an angel is divine whether it seen in passing or full, and just as you are divine no matter how you are beheld._

_So only when the anemones in my garden wither in the same way that the roses of shades blue have, and when ambrosia blooms in their place, will my mouth be able to let go of these words within my throat and lungs. I am choking even now on them, and they take the form of absinth._

_I know not more of what to write so may I speak more of you? Of how both the sun and moon cannot compete with you? Of the stars that do not compare to your lustre? Your lux far outshines them all without even an attempt. When upon dark nights I find myself walking in the woods, once again I find myself captured in thought of you with love in a mist that only ends with me more lost than before._

_It is a golden chain tree whose shade shelters you, but even that cannot hide the alyssum embroidered on your sleeves. There is more that does go hidden and I wish to come upon it. Curiosity drives me and so do the azaleas in my own collar. What will there be? Do you know? Or does it lie in a place even you cannot see? Though even then, surely you must be familiar with the scent of amaryllis? So I hope you do not find that my tulips distract. I hope even further, with an utter dread and desire that is light but heavier than any weight upon this world, that there are white clovers collected upon your lap._

_– and Beloved queen, you will not be holding me averse if I present you with viscaria upon the moment we once again meet, will you?_

-Karias Blerster for Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia

The Star and the Sea (roleplay)

Love letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABSINTH= 1. separation | 2. the torment of love  
> ALLSPICE= 1. compassion | 2. benevolence  
> ALLYSSUM= worth beyond beauty  
> AMARYLLIS= 1. dramatic | 2. pride | 3. poetry | 4. worth beyond beauty | 5. silence  
> AMBROSIA= your love is reciprocated  
> ANEMONE= 1. fragile | 2. forsaken | 3. anticipation | 4. refusal | 5. abandonment | 6. expectation  
> ANGELICA= inspiration  
> AZALEA (RHODODENDRON)= 1. fragile & ephemeral passion | 2. abundance  
> CARNATION, RED= 1. my heart breaks | 2. admiration | 3. pride | 4. love| 5. my heart aches for you  
> CLOVER, WHITE= think of me  
> EUCALYPTUS= protection  
> GOLDEN CHAIN TREE= pensive beauty  
> HEATHER= 1. protection | 2. solitude  
> IRIS (FLEUR DE LYS)= 1. message | 2. your friendship means so much to me | 3. eloquence | 4. faith | 5. hope | 6. wisdom  
> LOVE-IN-A-MIST= 1. perplexity | 2. delicacy  
> QUEEN ANNE'S LACE= 1. fantasy | 2. complexity | 3. delicate femininity | 4. haven or sanctuary  
> ROSE, BLUE= 1. desire for the unattainable | 2. I can't have you but I can't stop thinking about you  
> TULIP= 1. declaration of love | 2. fame | 3. perfect lover | 4. caring | 5. royalty | 6. forgiveness | 7. hopelessly in love  
> VISCARIA= will you dance with me?


	4. Untitled

Untitled

_you Move,_

_bells Cry your name,_

_Shudder, and,_

_tears Carve into your face._

_they Laid a trap,_

_and your trust they Betrayed,_

_your mind they Mocked,_

_it was,_

_only your face they Wanted,_

_but now it is Scarred._

_so they Free you,_

_and when they cannot Reach you,_

_you Laugh,_

_OVERJOYED,_

_for they Fell into your trap._

_once more,_

_you Walk free._

-Karias Blerster for Erga Kenesis di Raskreia

No calm, Preceded (fic)


	5. No calm, Preceded

No calm, Preceded

_Before disaster comes,_

_A calm,_

_When the night had seven,_

_Three red came down,_

_With silver on broken heels,_

_Licking their paws and holding,_

_Unlit candles,_

_“Illusions–",_

_And when the night held,_

_To you and only you,_

_A brazier with the sea instead of flames,_

_Storms became hurricanes,_

_No calm,_

_Preceded._

-Karias Blerster to Erga Kenesis di Raskreia

No calm, Preceded (fic)


	6. Tree, Part 1

Tree, Part 1

_If I was a tree, the one you saw and chose as your own,_

_You must take of me something, anything._

_Take the bark, it came off in your hands in an afternoon,_

_When the sun shone and made your head daze,_

_Eyes still as your mind was lost and your hands wandered,_

_Not intrigued, not bored,_

_And you decided, with bright eyes remembering words,_

_From your books,_

_And you hung that little thing around your neck,_

_With rope you stole from your mother's cupboard._

_Take a branch, broken from a rampaging beast,_

_Hanging by a sliver that you cut,_

_And try to carve it into the person that stands gracefully,_

_Hiding the wild fire in her,_

_Who you see in the notes of your grandmother’s diaries,_

_And the tears that speck her father's pages,_

_Then keep that rough trinket in your pouch,_

_Never out of reach._

_Cut me down,_

_Hear the beauty in my fall, love my death,_

_Make me into the grave of your enemies,_

_Build me into a fire that consumes your hatred,_

_Lets you love again._

-Lusar Kagutsuchi Loyard for Rozaria Elenor

Your daughter doesn’t like men, sir (fic)

Verbal

Two part poem, part 1


	7. Untitled

Untitled

Every fading of the light,

(bright to dark),

you come to me.

As I wait with

stinging eyes and

tired mind

by the **fire** ,

with

aching in my heart that

hurts and

suffocates

my throat as I whisper your name in

reverence.

Then again in

joyousness.

Then again in

hopefulness.

Then again

and again

and again

and again and again–

you come to me–

in utter longing.

Wipe my eyes and

hold me close

by the **fire**.

And! I hear!

And! I fear!

As you say,

“ _I love you_ ,” and

so, I know

you shall leave me,

soon.

“ _And I–_ ”

aware of death kissing your neck–

“ _love you._ ”

You are gone by the time the light returns

(my arms empty, body cold).

-About Mevek Agvain and Reim Kertia

Not in any work


	8. Untitled

Untitled

_o’er misty mountain crows circle ‘round_

_there_

_the best scenery I ever found_

_frozen locks and frozen streams_

_and sadness unseen_

_let me help you and heal you_

_but never never melt you_

_what come may_

_for what must be_

_forget me not anyone_

_forget me not anyone_

-Rayga Kertia for Gradeus

Immortals of the Moon (fic)


	9. Tree, Part 2

Tree, Part 2

_If you were a tree:_

_That I met at an age, that does not let me remember you,_

_Only your size,_

_Smaller than even my palm._

_That grew alongside me,_

_Faster than me,_

_Slower than me,_

_One day larger than I could ever be._

_Whose shade I laid under,_

_Whose trunk I had my back pressed against,_

_Whose branches and leaves I looked through,_

_Whom I climbed and spent leisurely days on._

_You would be left to be as you were,_

_Would be given gifts,_

_I would talk to you,_

_I would watch you grow._

_If you were a tree,_

_I would let you grow tall and large,_

_A sprawling monster,_

_A behemoth,_

_That people would fear,_

_For a ghost with blood-soaked hair lingers there,_

_And die under you where nobody would see me._

_If you were a tree,_

_I would still love you,_

_complete._

-Rozaria Elenor for Lusar Kagutsuchi Loyard

Your daughter doesn’t like men, sir (fic)

Verbal

Two part poem, part 2


	10. Untitled

Untitled

_morning white_

_glistens_

_within_

_the_

_reach of a brighter light,_

_from sun or_

_moon's_

_own shine, who remains aware?_

_harmless teasing is_

_nothing more,_

_until_

_tears_

_fall and_

_the lesson_

_is learnt through cost of life,_

_is it_

_‘help’_

_she seeks then? For herself,_

_or the dead?_

_“does she regret?”_

_I ask, and you defend_

_“hey,_

_she cries_

_and feels bad.” but_

_you do not answer,_

_and I never to trust you or her,_

_again._

_Leave._

-Rozaria Elenor for Urokai Agvain

Cats, Regrets and a Dash of Dumbass (fic)


	11. Untitled

Untitled

_In dismal dunes of cities past,_

_There lay she, bequeathed to stone,_

_And so to grief, I am prone,_

_For she remains to me, my love, my heart._

_Was it raging fires that laid you to rest,_

_Or the common folk fearing and their abhor?_

_Rising waters that sunk and drowned or,_

_At jewelled fingers and silvered tongues' behest?_

_Like the sun and moon and stars, I will return,_

_But there is nothing to seek,_

_Nothing to learn,_

_The house stays empty and cold._

-Rozaria Elenor for Urokai Agvain

Cats, Regrets and a Dash of Dumbass (fic)


	12. Untitled

Untitled

Long days under the sun, do you seek for more? Do you seek for less? Both are found within the sea. Both within the witching hours. Calm and serene. A vengeful temptress.

-Rozaria Elenor

Roleplay

Verbal


	13. Untitled

Untitled

They sprung from roots of old,

slowly because all that grows in our presence is like us, lasting.

How long, unknown.

When?

Who knows?

But people, those that I know, those that I've seen, those that are written down and those who've been forgotten and those who were never known, are why they grow.

From the living,

and dead,

and those in between,

they become.

They are.

And we are built the same.

-Rozaria Elenor

Verbal

Roleplay


	14. Untitled

Untitled

is it some pit or tree or sea that you take me for, a speechless existence that none think can listen?

but isn't it you who has the wrong idea since you're the one who's rotted like felled wood, been taken over by maggots? isn't it you who considers beings with more magnanimity then you could ever pray and sob and clutch for as inferior? i see that you're a black hole now, or perhaps you prefer Tartarus. insults and cold wind are all I receive but I will drag out the rest even if I must claw and rip and tear my way into the deepest reaches of your heart.

so confess to me. or take your path of melting glass.

-Lusar Kagutsuchi Loyard, quoted by Rozaria Elenor to Frankenstein

Verbal

Roleplay


	15. Untitled

Untitled

_Threading a needle, you embroider your daughter's sleeve and hem when she's asleep,_

_You know that she's in the hallway and going to the door, ignore her,_

_When she's out, there's everything you don't want her to do, everything you don't like,_

_You don't throw it out._

_Your daughter has her eyes down clutching her dress as people talk to her, you make her stand behind you,_

_You see her sneaking past your door when she's running, you feign ignorance as you talk,_

_There must be stacks of papers of useless spells and words she's given you over the years,_

_They're in your work drawer._

_You don't see,_

_You don't understand,_

_You never do,_

_But neither does she._

-Lusar Kagutsuchi Loyard for Rozaria Elenor, about Rozaria and Sarathiel Elenor

Unpublished work

Verbal


	16. Untitled

Untitled

_Laughter as the wind dances with the chimes is something, and a girl running through the forest connected to her family's crop garden is something else. there are ropes in her hand and she collects the frogs she sees in a pail then she weighs them with a hand, and writes it down. and then she runs again, losing her hair tie_

_her braids unravel and whip freely. and she gets stuck in branches and trees and twice by birds who she helps by tearing pieces off for their nests. then she reaches her treehouse and scrambles up to it_

_her brother's waiting, he takes her pail and helps clean up. while she goes makes the map of the forest bigger. with a lump she calls her tool she makes and makes and makes, and her brother smiles. she makes and knows and he cleans so she can learn_

_seven different knots to the twenty she already knows. the calculations needed to build and create and codes to spread it all. red flowers he gets for her hair and his own and they match as they dance. and the awards she wins every year three times because she's clever and a sneak_

_he makes them clothes out of their father's discarded leather and they sneak into alleys_

_into bars and parties and they drink and laugh and stumble home, hugging each other under a thick sheet. She's so much, he thinks. in her she holds their universe. she's unlimited and growing and ever ever ever expanding like the theories she tells him about and next morning he goes to the well to fetch water and comes back to_

_his mother pressing a pillow to her face and he screams and tears her off but she's gone. they're running from war but can't afford two children so they chose him_

_but they didn't_

_he goes to the forest, to the creek by the treehouse, falling asleep face down. and in a blink of an eye, in no effort expended, through fingers like sand or sea. two universes lived and died and no one knew their stories._

-Lusar Kagutsuchi Loyard for Ea Rokola Loyard

Unpublished work

Verbal


	17. Mother, are you fine?

Mother, are you fine?

_Mother, do you really want_

_to stay here where it's cold_

_and desolate? Yes there are_

_the trees but_

_they've long been dead_

_and_

_only frame the rot_

_of hope and dreams._

_Flies are gathering_

_and there is better space_

_elsewhere, in the woods,_

_perhaps,_

_or the bedroom locked_

_by skull and key._

_You aren't flowing, like_

_a river,_

_but she is. And it's_

_wearing you down. Like_

_rocks. But they smooth_

_while you dwindle down and_

_I'm afraid you'll disappear_

_in the seconds that I_

_spend away from you._

_At least let me wrap_

_your wounds. They're_

_festering_

_though you think they're_

_healed like you think_

_seeds grow_

_when crushed._

_Are you really sure_

_mother? Do you not_

_want to leave?_

_Not even with me_

_mother? Do you really want_

_to stay here instead of going_

_somewhere sunny or_

_where crops grow? Here only_

_weeds are trampled_

_underfoot. Only cut flowers_

_are brought. And do you_

_really need to keep_

_digging? Do you need_

_to stay here and make_

_your grave_

_mother? Please_

_come with me._

-Bene Elohim Landegre (in want to Breksta Knight Landegre)

Thoughts

Unpublished work


End file.
